


In the shadows

by marla_black



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla_black/pseuds/marla_black
Summary: In the middle of the night, Carol catches you masturbating. Smut happens.





	In the shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first attempt at Carol Denning fanfiction and the first fanfic I've written in like 3 years!
> 
> English is my 2nd language so I apologise for any mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy the smut!!

Your first month at prison had been so slow you felt as if you had been in there forever. You had tried to lay low, especially since you had been assigned in Carol Denning’s cell, who had complained so much about having any roommate. “Great” you had thought while you were standing in the middle of your now shared cell, scared as shit and she had clenched her teeth and spat “top bunk, cookie. Don’t make a fucking noise, I don’t even want to hear you breathe”.  
So you had spent as little time as you could in your cell, the first week smothering your sobs in your pillow and walking really softly so she wouldn’t be disturbed. Why on earth you had the bad luck to be assigned to the fucking block queen’s cell, God would fucking know.

You had realised she was observant; Carol was always subtly watching you. Whether you were brushing your teeth, getting dressed, making your bed… you could always feel her stare through her ridiculous vintage glasses. She intimidated you, but you couldn’t avoid taking a glimpse at her when she was changing clothes or just reading. Her long legs and big, slender hands fascinated you. She was so delicate and contempt and yet so rough, it intrigued you.

One particular night, you fell asleep as always but had a wet dream, which made you remember how touch starved you were. You woke up in the middle of the night and felt the wetness between your legs pooling and the need to touch yourself. You laid still waiting for signs of Carol being asleep, and when you heard soft snoring you decided it was time to release some tension.   
Excitement overwhelming your body, you took off your grey sweatpants and your panties, covering yourself up with the shitty raspy blanket, and moved your hand, slowly caressing your stomach until you reached your pussy. Sliding a finger down your slit made you whisper a low “fuck”, realising how fucking wet you were. You started circling your clit which made your hips thrust forward. The bed made a little noise and you figured you’d have to be more cautious if you wanted to cum without Carol fucking Denning knowing.  
You put one finger inside your cunt, then two, and increased the speed and oh my god, it was so fucking good. You had fucked several men and women before prison, and you’d give anything for a wet pussy against yours or a hungry mouth devouring your drenched cunt.  
When you felt you were on the verge of cumming, one hand covering your mouth to try to muffle your moans, your hips thrusted too hard and the bed cracked, and that’s when you felt Denning waking up. “Shit, shit, shit”. She was hyper aware of her surroundings all the time, in case there was an attack from the D block.  
You panicked when you felt her getting up her bed, so you pretended to be asleep, your legs and waist covered by the blanket and your hands securing your covers.

Your heart was racing when Carol stood in the middle of the cell. You couldn’t see her but you were sure she had one of the scary trademark smirks on her face.  
“What the fuck do you think you are doing, Reyes?” you heard her say and made you close your eyes even harder. “Do you think I can’t hear your fucking slutty moans over my fucking head or what?”   
“Shit, shit, shit”. You kept still and she grabbed your hand, looking at it closely.  
“Look at this fucking fingers covered in pussy juices, cookie. Don’t treat me like an idiot”. She twisted your wrist and you opened your eyes, fear reflected in them. You thought she was going to kill you for sure.   
But she looked you in the eye with her cold stare and moved your hand to her face, smelling it with a smirk and then slowly licking your fingers one by one. You weren’t sure if the moan that resonated in the cell was yours or hers, but fuck, you were so fucking horny again you could do nothing but stare back at her, your eyes dark with lust.  
“I’m so sorry, Carol, I didn’t want to wake you up, I tried to be very silent, I swear…” you muttered in a whisper.  
“Well, cookie, you didn’t succeed, did you?” she tilted her head in her characteristic way and smirked. In a fast move, she pulled at your blanket and chuckled at your naked bottom.  
“Look what the cat dragged to my house” and climbed up to your bed very quickly. You didn’t expect her to settle between your legs and to kiss you in such a violent way, pulling at your hair and rubbing her hips against yours. You moaned in her mouth and tugged at her shirt, and in seconds you were both naked rubbing your pussies together. “Fuck, cookie, you are so fucking wet, made a real mess over here uh?” she kept attacking your neck, biting and sucking while her large hands were twisting your nipples. You felt that familiar pressure on your lower belly “Carol, I’m gonna cum”. She moved back, making you whimper at the lost contact, and settled between your legs again, this time lapping at your cunt like a kitten, a fucking crazy furious kitten who was going to give you the fucking best orgasm of your life.  
The moment she put two long fingers inside of you, you lost it, grabbing her hair and cumming all over her mouth, your hungry pussy squirting a little bit on her face.   
You rode out your orgasm and pulled her up so you could clean her face with your tongue, making her lay on her back, decided to return the favor.  
You teased her entrance and found you weren’t the only one who was dripping wet, which made you smile and made her moan very lowly. You admired her body, kissing every inch very slowly, enjoying the fact that the great queen of C block was getting impatient.  
Once you had worked your tongue and mouth on both her breasts and nipples, you kissed your way down her stomach while teasing lazily her clit with your finger. She pushed you down, so you tilted your head in a Carol way and asked her with a smile: “Carol, would you sit on my face?” you don’t know where you got the courage to ask her, but she liked it, chuckling at you and claiming “bold cookie, I like the way you think”. She winked at you and got up, letting you space to lay on your back again so she could straddle your face and approach her pussy to your tongue. Carol tasted so fucking good you never wanted to stop eating her out. You added two fingers to the mix, making her exclaim profanities which were way louder than they should be in prison in the middle of the night. She supported herself on the wall, her knuckles turning white while she moaned and screamed for you. You started to touch yourself again with your free hand, working on Carol since she seemed so close to her orgasm. She kept saying “fuck, Reyes, harder, faster, I’m about to cum” over and over. It made you chuckle when minutes ago she had called you a slut for your low moans.  
Carol came in your mouth, almost suffocating you and you grabbed her butt hard, keeping her in place while you kept licking and sucking at her reddened clit, lapping at her juices and slowing down your rhythm, letting her ride her orgasm.   
She stopped moving and got off your face, running her fingers through her sweaty hair, her face flustered and a smile on her face.   
“You are a good laid, cookie.” She climbed down and stared at your face, covered in her fluids. “Feel free to come down sometime if you can’t sleep, it’s the only exception I’m gonna make to my rules.”  
You smiled at her shyly, and she grabbed your chin hard and kissed you hungrily, tasting herself in your mouth and pinching your hip with her other hand. Moaning in your mouth between kisses, she said “You. ever. tell. I. Kill. You.”  
And after a last peck to your lips, she disappeared into the bottom bunk and left you alone.


End file.
